


Impossible Decisions

by Stoopkid



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentions of Character Death, Sad, Written as a challenge from a friend, idk - Freeform, wonder woman spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoopkid/pseuds/Stoopkid
Summary: Wonder Woman AU:“I CAN BRING HIM BACK”  Ares managed to shout, radiating his fear of the goddess that was currently towering over him.Ares bargains for his life





	Impossible Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet, this time written from a prompt given to me by a friend who has promised me ice cream upon this fics completion. Saw Wonder Woman in the cinema and absolutely loved it, and thus this fic was born.

Filled with an insatiable anger, she hefted the gargantuan tank nearest to her and held it above her mortal enemy, the antagonist of her mother’s bedtime stories and thus the fuel of her nightmares.

  
Ares.

  
The focus of her sheer and immense anger- the man who prevented from saving her first mortal lover.

  
‘Steve' she thought wistfully, his words only now breaking through to her pain addled brain.

  
_She remembers how his calloused hands caress the soft skin of her face before letting them fall to her outstretched hands, pressing his tattered leather watch into her weary arms._

  
_She remembers her futile attempts at coercing him to wait- wait for her or help or anything._

  
_Anything but him being alone._

  
_He pushed past her objections, aware of what he had to do and the consequences. If he looked at Diana any longer he wouldn't be able to continue. He had to continue._

_“I can save today, but you, you can save the world.”_

  
Hesitating only slightly due to the upsetting memories of what had occurred only moments ago, her ire flamed, dissolving any of her previous inhibitions.

  
With a guttural noise between a sob and a grunt, the tank began accelerating towards the weakened adversary, who started to look petrified and desperate.

  
She didn’t care.

  
If not for Ares, he’d be alive. He’d be there with her now, cheering her on. And afterwards he’d be there, embracing her as only he could- somehow making the strongest woman alive feel so safe and warm.

  
Mortal.

  
Steve would be alive if only she was allowed to stop him.

  
“I CAN BRING HIM BACK” Ares managed to shout, radiating his fear of the goddess that was currently towering over him.

  
Milliseconds before the final blow was struck, everything stopped.  
The tank, the noise.  
Her heart.

  
Hurling her now forgotten weapon aside, she kneeled to face her opponents level, looping her fists through the collar of his cotton button up blouse and lifting until their noses met.

  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” the Amazonian shouted, sweat and spittle hitting her rivals shocked face.  
Ares leaned back from his kin’s assault, pressing down his suits lapels as to seem more composed and less frazzled.

  
“I mean,” he began lecturing, “that I can bring your beloved back to life. Trust me Diana, being a god for a couple of decades you're bound to pick up a couple of tricks, one of mine happening to be resurrection. He finished, seemingly more in control of himself.

  
She couldn't believe it- here she was violently mourning his death when her adversary could have already resurrected him if Ares so wished.

  
It had to be some trap, a ploy to let her guard down.

  
Thinking as much, she fell for it either way.

  
“For what price? And why should I trust you when I can kill you and rid the world of your filth?” she questioned, unrelenting in her intimidation.

  
Ares smirked from beneath her, sensing her unease at his offer.

  
“Trust me, dear niece, and you have brave Steve Trevor back. Kill me, he stays dead. All I’m asking is that you spare me my life.”

  
His words numbed her. Sacrifice her happiness for the safety of the world as Steve had done, or let mortal selfishness be her downfall.

  
_Abiding memories overwhelmed her._

  
_Steve and her 'dancing' as pure white flakes glistened from the sky, Charlie belting his joyous tunes from within the pub in Vedt._

  
_Their kiss, soft and gentle, full of compassion and childish love._

  
_His watch, his prized keepsake, gifted to her- a strange woman he had met only days before._

  
_A woman whom he had already loved._

  
Painfully conscious of her decisions consequences, her mind tore itself apart as guilt and longing battled it out.

  
She could continue loving Steve for the rest of his mortal life, maybe they'd settle down together, have babies.

  
But doing so would condemn the rest of the world to contribute suffering the atrocities of war.

  
She knows what Steve would say if their roles were reversed, but decides on the opposite.

  
“Give him to me” the princess demands, sounding dangerously close to begging. All her years spent not knowing and thus not needing a man have all been systematically undone one foul swoop.

  
Ares chuckles, eyes crinkled with a playful mirth. After a moment of heavy silence and focus, the air between and around them thickened and crackled, raising the hairs on the woman warrior’s arms.  
As the air began to thin, another body could be made out, lying crumpled but relatively unharmed on the asphalt.

  
Steve.

  
With a start forward Diana raced towards the sandy haired spy and gathered him in her lap.  
Unintelligible moans and grunts escaped his chapped lips as eventually he gained consciousness.

  
“Diana?” he croaked meekly, eyes squinting as the harsh flames from the fires attacked his corneas.  
Hoisting her lover closer to her chest she rested his chin in the crook of her neck between her chin and her shoulder, slinking her arms around him tightly while swaying both of them.

  
“Shhh Steve, it’s okay now. You’re okay.” She whispered, comforting herself more than her love.  
Looking down at the man in her arms, she smiled as she noticed him start to lean into her enveloping hug, slightly raising himself to where he was resting with his mouth at nuzzled by her ear.

  
“I love you Diana Prince”

  
Those words filled her with a comforting warmth until she noticed the pressure of the man in her arms abating, slowly fading away.

  
Her surprised eyes flew open to discover a diluted vision of Steve Trevor before her, looking like he did in the grainy photograph taken of them back in Vedt.  
Gasping in shock, she ran her hand along his jawline, her heart sinking as it passed through the apparition connected palms first with the stinging gravel below.  
Resting on her hands and knees as the figure fully disappeared, tears began to stream down her face.

  
She’d been tricked.

  
Her despair turned to anger once more but glancing upwards revealed that her enemy was long gone, using his conjuring as a distraction.

  
And it had worked.

 

 

 


End file.
